The present invention relates to a worktable, and more particularly to a table top having recessed leg supporting gussets on the underside thereof.
Prior to the present invention numerous arrangements have been proposed for securing support legs to a table top and the like. One of the primary considerations regarding these connections is that the legs adequately support the table top when loads are applied thereto. Also, these connections must resist lateral forces often applied to the table during use.
Gussets are commonly used to connect legs to a horizontally oriented table top. These gussets are often directly secured to the underside of the top and the legs are simply inserted into the socket portion of each gusset to complete the assembly. With the gussets secured in this manner potential pivot points exist where undesirable flexing may occur between the top and the leg gusset.